Hirozu wa, danketsu seyo!
Hello! JJ here!!! This is going to be a story with dimension traveling and alot of big words…so I suggest going back to another fanfic if you have a low vocabulary! This is a PJO/Naruto crossover…so if you don't like Naruto don't read and don't flame… But if you DO read it, please review! THIS IS RATED PG-13. (P.S, the title is Japanese for Heroes Unite!) Prologue Somewhere in an interdimensional desert… A masked man walked down a road. His tattered black-and-red robe flew out behind him. His mismatched eyes, one red with a black circle and 3 lines surrounding the pupil, and another completely lavender with several rings inside of it, scanned the area. "Kronos said he'd be here by now…" he muttered. Then he stomped his foot. "DAMN YOU KRONOS!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK!!! YOU BAKA!!!" Obito, for that was the masked man's name, shouted. Then a sly voice, sounding like someone running a knife down an ice-cold chalkboard muttered "Calm down, Uchiha. I think your Rinnegan is messing up your brain," Obito turned. An emanciated man, with long black hair and bright gold eyes, stood next to Obito. He wore strange clothes, a purple toga over a gold armor vest and blue jeans. He leaned on a scythe with an amber blade, like it held his life. He was Kronos, lord of time. "Are your forces ready to take down Olympus in my world?" Kronos asked Obito. "What are they called again? Abazoocki, or whatnot?" "Akatsuki. And, yes, the Daybreak Army is by your side always, Kronos. What about your Titan Army? Will they take down each of the Five Nations brick by brick?" Obito asked, smoothly. "As always, Tobi." Kronos teased. Obito winced at the sound of his old nickname. It brought back bad memories…like Nagato's death. Stay focused. Obito thought. He focused. "Kronos. I will see you again. Kamui." Obito said. A void sucked up Obito, and when it vanished, all that was left of Madara was a scrap of blue fabric. Kronos laughed. He sliced his scythe trough the air and purple energy surrounded him. It absorbed him, flesh to bone marrow, and then exploded, leaving a crater miles wide. Evil is rising… Chapter One Outside Konohoa… A blonde teen stood outside the big gates. He wore a headband with a leaf-symbol on it around his neck,' '''an orange jumpsuit and a half-unbuttoned white tunic. His electric blue eyes examined the gate. He then shouted, "TSUNADE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL USE MY RASENGAN TO BLOW IT UP! A female voice then said, "Hokage-Sama is unavailable. May I take a message?" "SAKURA, MOVE!!!!!!!!!!" Then the blonde stomped the ground and the air condensed into spikes around and orb of blue energy he held. "WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!!!!" He screamed, and thrust the spiked orb into the gate. It bent like putty and flew off, only to be caught by a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She glared. "NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto scowled. "Nothing. Why?" Sakura blushed. Then quickly changing the subject she said "Hey, have you seen the big thing in the center of town?" Naruto began to say no, but he vanished in a purple flash. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. At Camp Jupiter… Percy and Annabeth were on a date in New Rome. The two got to their table, took their orders, and looked at each other. "So Annabeth, how's the construction of Camp Legion going?" The Gods had decided to combine Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood into one big camp, Camp Legion. It was in Massacusetts, USA. "You know, it's so-so." she was sitting back in her chair like she hadn't a care in the world. "Massachusett's a very nice place." "Is it really-" Percy then vanished in a flash of blue flame. "PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. Chapter Two At Camp Jupiter… Naruto slowly stood up. He was dizzy from the fall and the weird flash - what the hell was that? - had hurt his eyes. His tunic had been ripped clean in two, and his jumpsuit had a bloodstain on the knee from when he had landed. He sat up, and saw a table that had been flipped over, and a blonde girl pointing a dagger at him. He stood up, and entered his Nine-Tails mode for defense. The yellow aura illuminated the room. "Who are you?" the blonde, Annabeth, asked. "COME ON, ANSWER ME!" Naruto sighed. He looked up at the girl. "Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" "Annabeth Chase. What have you done with my boyfriend? Don't lie!" she held the dagger dangerously, and Naruto guessed she knew how to use it. "I didn't touch your boyfriend. Believe me, I'm confused, too." Annabeth clearly didn't believe him. She swung the knife, but Naruto dodged at speeds that would have impressed anyone. He was suddenly on the otherside of the diner. "How did you-" Annabeth began, but was cut short by an arm made of yellow energy pinning her against the pillar. "Where am I?!" Naruto asked angrily. Annabeth choked out, "Camp…Jupiter…" Naruto looked around. This wasn't Konoha, definetly. He scanned out for any chakra, but found none. Only malice. "Oh crap. I'm not even from ''here here. I'm in like another world!" Naruto gasped. In Konoha… Percy groaned. He was bruised and battered in several different places, and had a sprained wrist. He stood up, and a girl with pink hair and intense hazel eyes stared at her. She slid some leather gloves on. "What did you do with Naruto?!" Sakura asked. "WHO ARE YOU!" "Percy Jackson. Who the hell is Naruto?" Percy asked. He managed to jump out of the way as she punched the ground near his feet. The ground cracked like a mace had just hit it. "Holy sh-" Percy began, but he was cut short by one of those punches getting him right in the gut. He flew backwards, and hit a fountain, which was cleaved in half. He fell into the water, and he felt his wounds repair himself. "Oh…looks like Sakura-chan is agry." a pale black-haired boy said to a boy with spiky indigo hair and weird red eyes. "That's my girl." the red-eyed one said. Percy sat up. "How the Hades-" but she put him up against a wall. "That man was about to become a father. He had a good girlfriend, some good friends, and me…whatever I am to him. So just tell me where he went so I can rescue him." Sakura shouted through clenched teeth. "Wait, Sakura." the red-eye said. Sakura turned. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" "Sai had just pointed out to me how we couldn't sense any chakra from him. I used my Mangekyou on him, and he doesn't have any…" "What? That's impossible." "Unless, he's from another world…" Chapter Three Camp Jupiter Naruto was shocked, to say the least. His shroud dissipated, and he fell to his knees. "Another world…How?" Annabeth said. Then she jittered, and began mumbling science-y words under her breath. "Nevermind, it is possible. If a sufficient electromagnetic energy source was exerted in a very small area, about the size of a human teen's body, it could unfold the third and fourth dimensions, forming a portal to a universe with similar -" "AH! MY BRAIN!" Naruto shouted. Annabeth glared at him. "Well, anyway, I believe you. But that means Percy's in your world. And we need to find a way to get there before something happens to him." "Well, I don't expect that…except…oh crap." Naruto said. "What?!" "My friend, Sakura! SHE'LL MURDER HIM!" "…and this is your friend?" Konoha "Another world? I don't buy it." Sakura said. "When I use my Sharingan, I can see some weird things. Action and Reaction, Probability, Choice, and sometimes even Time and Space. And we aren't the only world. There are a lot of worlds twirled together, like pages in a book. Somehow, he flipped the page." Sasuke then turned to Percy. "Who are you?" Percy looked into those red eyes. They creeped him the hell out. Then he noticed them…spinning. "Uhh…Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He then felt his body tense, and everything except one of those eyes went black. Except, it had changed. It was a dark grey with a red pinwheel-pattern on it. Information began racing past him into the eye. "He's from a universe where there are gods, and demigods…his dad, Poseidon, is the sea god. He can control and heal with water. He has a pen in his pocket that becomes a sword." Sasuke said. Percy stared at him bewildered. "Can you read minds?" "Kind of. I can place people under illusions, and one of those illusions I can get some information from people." Sasuke explained. He shrugged. Percy stood up slowly. Sasuke then turned. Percy followed his gaze, and saw a blonde woman in her 30s with a big bust and a green cloak, standing next to a girl around Percy's with dark hair and pale eyes. The younger girl looked almost 8 months pregnant. "Lady Tsunade…" Sasuke muttered. He saw that the black haired boy had vanished. "SAI!" Sakura bowed. "Sensei." Sasuke was sweating. "Hello, Sakura. Who's this? And where's Naruto?" "This is…" Sakura glanced nervously at Percy. "Percy Jackson." Percy said slowly. "Percy, and he's from another universe and Naruto's in his universe." Sakura said. The pregnant girl jumped. Tsunade looked enraged. "WHAT?!" the woman shouted. The ground cracked under her feet. The pregnant girl jumped, tears coming to her eyes. "Uh, are you…that Naruto guy's girlfriend?" Percy asked the pregnant girl. She was crying softly. "Yes, she is. And the child she's carrying is his, too." Category:Crossovers Category:Naruto Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Percabeth Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Teen pregnancy Category:JJRawesome Category:Action Category:Adventure